


The Everyday Life at PCA

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fic request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Zoey 101...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Oblivious

Chapter 1: Oblivious  


**The Everyday Life at PCA**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does!

_Dana/Chase_

_Oblivious_

* * *

The thing that bugged Dana the most was the fact that Chase had a crush on Zoey Brooks. The girl that everyone wanted to be friends with, the girl that every guy wanted to go out with. Dana Cruz. She wasn't like Zoey Brooks. Where she wasn't as perfect as Zoey.

 

The thing that bugged Dana the most was that Chase liked Zoey, when Zoey was oblivious to that fact.

Just like how Chase was oblivious to the fact that she had a crush on him, while Chase didn't like her like that. He was just oblivious to anything.

And that just frustrated Dana more, when she sighed, knowing how she wanted Chase to know the truth. He would just be oblivious. Besides, it was better for Dana.


	2. Chapter 2: Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana/Logan

Chapter 2: Tough

Disclaimer: I so don't own this. my first drabble ever of the most imfamous couple here, Dana and Logan.

 

**Tough**

_Dana/Logan_

* * *

She was tough as stone. He couldn't forget all the times she pretended not to like him. However, Logan knew that she liked him a lot. It was funny, but he supposed that was the way their relationship was supposed to be like. He really did like tough girls, who can are sweet on the inside. Dana was that type of girl.

 

_And he would never forgot her._


End file.
